Various devices are known in the prior art to hold strings taut on a stringed instrument. However, what is needed is a spool mount for instrument strings that includes a housing mounted on an instrument, the housing having a plurality of spools disposed within, whereby each spool releasably unwinds a string when a locking button is depressed, and a length of string accordant with reaching an extant tuning key may be retrieved and unspooled therefrom to rapidly and easily replace a string on said instrument.